Always There
by Veneficus
Summary: When is long, long enough, and when is enough waiting just enough? Songfic based on G. Brooks' song "To Make You Feel my Love". Character Death.


DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine. The song his not mine. I don't use them for profit, but simply for pleasure.

A/N: The song is called, "To Make You Feel my Love", and Garth Brooks sings it. I listened to it on the radio, and the plot bunny gave me a carrot to chew on. Anyway, I hope you like it. Feed back is welcome, so please read and review.

** 06/02/05 - When I first posted this story I didn't know Bob Dylan wrote the song. Thanks to a bit of research and a reviwer's tip, now I know it, and I'm acknowledging it accordingly. Thank you missladywriter, and I'm very sorry for the mistake.**

**Always There**

by Snappette

He was always there. Watching. Waiting. Protecting. But she never saw him, never wanted to see him, and never made an effort to do so. Oh, she knew he was brilliant, like she knew he was mean. But the man behind the faced, the spy behind the mask, never made an appearance in her young mind, in her young heart.

He was there when Weasley broke up their engagement. He was there when her Head of House died, a body that couldn't take more curses failing the strong woman that once taught him too. He saw her tears, longed to dry them with his kisses. But the woman never saw, the pain he shed for her. For himself. For them. She never saw what could be, never saw the brilliant mind that pinned for her. Forgotten in a recess of a castle. A dungeon, once so well loved, but now turned into a cage, concealing the better man that the spy could and longed to be.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case _  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

He was there when she passed the NEWT's, exhaustion concealing the already hidden pride. He was there when she graduated, and listened when she made her speech. The family she talked about remembered him of his own. The honor she talked about made him notice her own. The love she talked about touched a cord in his heart making him remember his love for her.

He longed to be her friends, when she danced with them. He wanted to touch, to hug, to kiss all the bitter knowledge she already consumed from experience away; to make new memories with her, to tell her that life could, and would get better.

_  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love _

He wanted to tell her to stay, that her place was right beside him. But the shadows of a war, so threatening close, made him swallow his words and to forget his wishes. He saw her depart, the bushy brown hair waving in the breeze. Her carriage seemingly had more weight than the others. Briefly he wondered if it was the weight of his heart, but foolish notions didn't take root with the brilliant man. He told himself it probably was the weight of that beast of hers and her impressive library.

_  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong _

She went to America, but he followed her every step. He read her findings both on Potions and Charms, and saved them in a simple leather bound book, well cherished and well used. He tried to find a reason to send her an owl, and he found many. However the missives were never sent, both fear and pride playing a part on locking them in the draw.

_  
I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you  
I'd go crawling down the aisle for you  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love _

Three years after her graduation, she returned back to her homeland. Voldemort had organized his troops and was ready to attack. He tried talking to her then, but lack of time and lack of courage held him back. He saw a look or two being thrown his way by her, and each time his heart leaped with joy. He saw Weasley trying to win her back, and he saw her rebuffs. He also saw the looks she threw Krum, the new DADA teacher and the newest member of the Order.

_  
The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
Down the highway of regret   
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet _

He was always there, but she never saw the man. She always loved him, but he never noticed it. Saving her from an Avada Kedavra thrown her way by the eldest Malfoy, was the only way he found to show her his emotions. He was always there, but this time he was gone. He didn't see the tears she shed for him. He didn't hear the anguish cries of her young heart for him.

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you_

He didn't feel the soft kiss being lain upon his lips. He never felt the embrace of his young beloved, the tears falling from her cheeks to his. He didn't smile when the Light Side won, and he didn't win any awards like he longed to. He was always there, and he waited, oh how he waited! More than lesser men probably would of, more than anyone should wait. However, no matter how people tried to say differently the truth simply was maybe, just maybe he never awaited long enough and was simply not always there.

THE END


End file.
